Toguro's Cure
by Toguro.Ototo
Summary: So this is a fanfic I came up with for a rp community of mine, it has 5 chapters I might add more.


Chapter one: A man with a broken dream

Toguro stepped towards the judgment gate, standing before Koenma, his former body broken, his life long gone but his spirit was not broken... His mind made up. Toguro was ready for his punishment.

Koenma from his office: "This here is the judgment gate. Here, your sins will be judged."

Toguro with a vague grin on his face: "I don't think that will be necessary."

Koenma takes a look at his papers and continues:"Just listen..."

Toguro interrupting Koenma:"I have already decided. I will go to the Realm of Darkest Hell."

Koenma opens his eyes widely while standing up in his chair shocked:"R-Realm of Darkest Hell? Y-you would go to the Realm of Darkest Hell voluntarily!?

Toguro nods without a word.

Koenma:"You know, don't you, that the Realm of Darkest Hell is the most severe level of Hell there is? You will go through all manner of agony for ten thousand years, and then repeat that for ten thousand times! After that, all that awaits you is utter nothingness! Are you still going to go knowing that?"

Toguro: "Yes."

Koenma looking at the papers on his desk:"When viewed in light of your achievements as a martial artist, you could get off going to a Hell of lighter sins! Toguro! I could bring you back and give you a second chance at life, your body is inta-..." He stops himself from going on.

Toguro:"The last time I checked, my body has been destroyed in the explosion. I've already decided. I don't intend to change my mind."

Koenma sighs, picks up his stamp and waits for a few seconds:"You really mean it?"Toguro doesn't move a muscle. "In that case, there's nothing else I can say. In case you change your mind... I am here.." Koenma stamps Toguro's paper. "Take him away."

Feeling content with his fate, Toguro was heading to the gates of Hell where a small figure was waiting. She stood up, it was young Genkai, her spirit , now face to face with Toguro.

Toguro:"How well you knew that I would choose this path, huh?

Genkai:"More or less.. I thought you would choose this path."Genkai's eyes, filled with sadness and regret were fixed upon Toguro. She continues:"Are you really going to go down this path?"

Toguro nods.

Genkai walking towards him with the same expression on her face:"You've atoned enough already, haven't you?.. There wasn't anything anyone could have done about the Yokai Kairen's strength at the time!.." She began squeezing the stone that she had picked up earlier."It wasn't your fault!" She said as she crushed the stone. She goes on:"After the tournament 50 years ago, you also kept hurting and blaming yourself. That's enough already, isn't it?"

Toguro adjusts his shades:"No, it isn't. I snapped- defeating Kairen and being reborn as a Yokai. After that, all I could do is pursue becoming stronger. I found out what true strength was when Kairen killed my pupils. If anything, I'm grateful for what happened."

Genkai yells:"You're lying!"

Toguro:"Genkai... don't concern yourself over me any further..." He walks right past her. "There is still work remaining for you to do. He is definitely going to get stronger. However, if he slips up, he's going to become like me. Look after him a little longer."((referring to Yusuke)) Toguro continues to walk away.

Genkai:"So this is the very end for you?...and the only words you have concern for the one who defeated you in a match?" She smiles with tears in her eyes and turns towards him. "You are something else. As is your folly. Not even death could alleviate you of that."

Toguro takes off his shades and turns around to face her with a gentle smile on his face:"I've been nothing but trouble for you, haven't I?" He then turns around, puts his shades back on and continues his walk to the gates of Hell.

Genkai in tears:"You... You really are a fool!" She runs towards Toguro and hugs him from behind which makes him stop for one second. "Don't go..."

Toguro: "Genkai... Cut it out alrea-.."

Genkai interrupting Toguro:"No! Is that what you want Toguro? To live your personal hell for over ten thousand years? Do you want to know what would happen there.. While you rot you will get to watch them, watch them all, live happy lives with the ones they chose to be with and you would continue to watch over as their children and children's children continue on with their choices. You still have a choice Toguro! Didn't Yusuke already make you realize what you gave up? Please Toguro, for your own good, for me, for all those who've been with you... Don't make the same mistake again... You are not alone.. Is Hell what you want to go through? Yusuke is going to to grow old with the woman he loved, never going to give up what he has, day after day something wonderful would happen to each of them as you long to take back your wish.. You intend on abandoning everyone again? Is that what you wish for? You didn't die a monster.. You died a man. I can't do this alone... I can't watch over him all by myself." Genkai closed her eyes and burried her face in Toguro's coat. Toguro turned around and hugged her back with his face and eyes directed not at herm but to the exit.

Toguro:"Tsk... You Women... Let's go."

Genkai smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks and reached Toguro's cheek with her right hand: "You fool.." She said. And those were the final words spoken inside the limbo, he picked genkai up in his arms as serious as always and headed towards the exit, the sound of his footsteps now being the only thing that could be heard.

Chapter 2: A normal life

Koenma was sitting in his office patiently waiting to fulfill his end of the bargain with Toguro, like he was told, he took care of Genkai's body making sure it's intact for her resurrection which would be Yusuke's prize for winning the Dark Tournament. Steps could be heard from the dark hallway, he got off his chair with his hands behind his back and waited for the person which he thought was Genkai to arrive... At this point he could hear two people walking which caused him to widen his eyes out of curiosity. After some seconds a small figure appeared which he could tell was Genkai, but behind her was a bigger shadow. Genkai walked out with Toguro less than two steps behind her.

Koenma looked at the two in shock: "B-but Toguro! I thought you made up your mind!"

Genkai now smiling gently:"Heh.. Don't worry Koenma-sama, I've gotten through that think skull of his." She looks at Toguro for a second then back at Koenma and says:"Hopefully living and dying a normal person will take his guilt away." The smile faded from her face.

Toguro who was leaning against the wall the entire time spoke:"Hey.. Don't talk as if I'm not here. Nothing will ever take my guilt away, not even living the normal life I missed on.. But... I do it for you.. Genkai."

Genkai looked at Toguro with affectionate eyes: "Toguro.."

After a few more seconds of silence Koenma cleared his throat nervously and continued to speak in a nervous way:"Eehhh.. I-I am afraid I have something to tell you.. If I am to bring back Toguro you see.. He would return to his... Cursed body.."

Toguro replied in his usual calm voice:"I don't care what it takes. After I return I will train, I will get stronger, and seek for answers in the demon realm, someone who could help me get back to normal. I have to do this, I will do this.. For her, for...us..."

Genkai shouted at Koenma panicked: "But! Isn't there any other way he could just return to his normal human state?"

Koenma shook his head: "No.. I am sorry, this is the only way I can revive him.."

Toguro:"It will be fine Genkai.. Koenma resurrect me first. I will find you((he said to genkai)) and I will find a cure for this."

Genkai:"W-wait! Toguro!"

But it was too late, Koenma had already transferred Toguro's soul back to his body which was intact, somewhere on the island the Dark Tournament took place. However before his soul vanished from Koenma's office he managed to say one final thing:"Don't let Urameshi know about me for n-.." Then he vanished completely.

Koenma towads Genkai: "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to sent him so soon before you finished your talk, it was just a reflex!" Koenma laughed nervously.

Genkai sighed:"Once a fool, always a fool.. We'll just have to let him be for now.."

Koenma in a serious tone:"What do you think he meant by not telling Yusuke?.."

Genkai:"I don't know yet.. But I know that we can trust him."

Koenma:"Oh well... I'll just have to trust you then.. Now, how about we revive you"

Genkai goes on to be revived etc. The action now shifts to the Hanging Neck Island the location of The Dark Tournament where Toguro's body is.

Chapter 3: Battle Scars

The Hanging Neck Island.. A horrid place where the Dark Tournament took place, ever since Yusuke's glorious victory it seemed as if the island was cleansed by most of the yokai infesting the island who fled in fear after nearly getting killed by Toguro. There was no soul on the island.. Except for two low class yokai. Their laughs could be heard from the forest, the two D class demons were dancing around campfire enjoying themselves. Umi was the name of the short and blad blue skinned fat one, despite his sick mind Umi looked inoffensive and harmless like a children's cartoon hero, he was a low D class. The other one was a demon named Razu, he was the most powerful out of the two, he was a tall red demon with a somewhat muscular body, he had blonde hair and two small cone shaped horns placed at the sides of his head, he was an upper D class. They were both shirtless and wore some rags for underwear, Razu had Toguro's shades which he found in the forest attached to the side of his improvised "underwear" while Umi wore Toguro's coat.

Umi dancing around the fire:"Ohoho brother, with this ingenious plan of yours no demon in the Human Realm will ever mess with us again!"

Razu was standing calmly on the other side of the fire. He closed his eyes and smirked:"Heh! Thanks to snatching Toguro's corpse before the explosion and showing it off around after, everyone will think we are the incredible freaks who managed ro bring him down! No one will stand against the mighty Furuti brothers! Aahahaahahaaha!" Razu laughed uncontrollably slapping his knee and leaning his head back while Umi laughed with him. They were both clearly drunk.

After a few seconds Umi stopped laughing and asked his brother:"Say, brother, can you show him to me one more time? Hehehehe.."

Razu stops laughing and responds:" Well of course! Soon enough everyone will get to see it and fear us" Razu stood up and a couple of steps behind stood a body covered by a trashy black blanket. When Razu uncovered it the body had disappeared.

Razu and Umi panicked:"W-WHAAA-.."

They were interrupted by a voice coming from behind them, the shadow of the person ((caused by the campfire)) who stood behind them overwhelmed them:"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen, gentlemen."

They turned around in terror to see Toguro ((in his human form)) standing on his own two feet and very much alive even though still extremely injured.

Umi grabbed his brother's arm panicked while staring at the menacing Toguro and said:"R-Razu! Let's get out of here!"

Razu being stubborn pulled his arm away:"Guh! Don't be foolish, he is in a horrible state at this rate I know I can kill him. HAAAAA!" Razu rushed towards Toguro with one arm outstretched in his direction attempting to cut him with his relatively sharp claws. Umi froze and watched in terror.

As soon as Razu reached Togruo, in a blink of an eye Toguro grabbed his neck and Razu lost his consciousness. If Toguro weren't holding him by his neck he wouldn't be standing anymore.

Toguro looked at him closely and said: "I see you've taken care of my shades." He takes his shades with his free hand, then in less than a second he throws the demon Razu to a side, propelling him with high speed into the nearest tree. Razu hit his head and died leaving a hole in the tree. Toguro calmly puts his shades on.

Umi turns around to run away but when he does He hits his head on Toguro's abdomen and falls to the ground, he crawls on his back begging:"P-please don't kill me!"

Toguro rushes towards him with no expression on his face, Umi closes his eyes and screams waiting to be killed... 1 second passes.. Then 2...3...4.. Something's wrong, when he opened his eyes he was unharmed, the only things missing were Toguro's coat and Toguro himself, when he looked behind he saw Toguro walk away deep into the forest without looking back.

Toguro kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest, he made a sign with his hand towards Umi without looking back signaling goodbye and said: "Sayonara."

Toguro disappeared into the forest.

Chapter 4: Quest for the cure

Two weeks had passed, Toguro had healed, now he could raise his power up to 60%, he remained on the Hanging Neck Island training his body, trying to heal

It as fast as he could so then he could go beyond what he already had. Toguro was charging at a nearby tree in his human form, attempting to punch it down :

"HHHHAAAAAAAA!" Just a second before his fist would make contact with the tree genkai appeared in front of him, he stopped just in time, but the shockwave still sent her flying back, genkai landed on her feet.

"Fool!" She fired a powerful rei gun which Toguro deflected.

Toguro "Didn't you see what I was doing?! And I thought I told you I would find you!"

She charged at him and attempted to slap him, but Toguro caught her hand. She shouted : "We haven't agreed on anything! You left!"

He let her hand go and turned his back on her, then put on his coat and began to walk away : "Well.. Now that you know where I am I have to change my location"

Genkai growled lowly: "Hm! Insensitive idiot.. If you don't care enough to let me know where you are then at least listen to what I have to say.. It's Sensui"

Toguro stopped walking and turned his head slightly: "So that's who that was.."

Genkai: "What are you talking about?"

There was a waterfall near the place Toguro was training, he walked to it, stripped his clothes and got into the water: "I forgot how good this felt." He stared at his palms.

Genkai sat down and rested her back on the nearest tree, she sighed and said :"It looks like it will be a while."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. After half an hour she woke up, Toguro was just coming out of the water, after putting on some rags he found as a towel and his shades he walked towards Genkai. The wildlife on the island, despite Toguro's intense training seemed to be comfortable around him, for sure Toguro had been pretty gentle after his first kill in this new life of his.

Calmly he sat down next to Genkai and said: "A man was here. His spiritual power was amazing, the only people I knew with that kind of power here would be you or Urameshi, but It was neither. He took my brother, what was left of him.. Normally I would have stopped him at once and finished off my brother, but in my current state I was lucky he did not sense me there, charging at him would've been foolish. I thought he disappeared years ago."

Genkai : "He came back and he's attempting to open a portal to the Demon Realm, he's a sick man Toguro. We might just need your power to stop him, if not as a direct factor than at least as a teacher for Yusuke.

Toguro stood up, grabbed his coat and put it over his shoulder: "No."

Genkai: "W-what did you just say?!"

Toguro: "No. There is nothing I can teach Urameshi, he inherited your Reihado techniques right? My martial arts knowledge doesn't go beyond that either, if anything, this new threat is an opportunity to me. To go to the Demon Realm and train. Find a cure.. If anything I could just thank Urameshi, but it would be a waste, for him to meet me now, like this. Trust me Genkai I can feel that when the time is right me and Urameshi will cross paths again.." He put his coat on "Both me and him have to be around for that day." He walked away.

Genkai: "Wait just a second!"

Toguro stopped: "Don't look for me again.."

Genkai:"You promised.."

Toguro looked back : "Not as a demon. Wait.. Until I get the cure." He continued to walk away until he disappeared into the forest.

Genkai to herself: "You'd better be around."

Chapter 5: Until we meet again

Skipping to Yusuke's death. Without showing himself, Toguro found an alternate entrance to Sensui's cave, he arrived just in time to witness Yusuke's resurrection. Toguro himself had became stronger but the amazing fighter raising from the dead was so strong he could barely recognize him as Urameshi Yusuke.

Toguro thinks :"Yokai grand atavism huh? Urameshi might have even more potential than I ever conceived." He smirked " Urameshi, it seems that not even death could stop us from our future meeting."

He continued to watch as Yusuke entered the Demon Realm portal, this was his chance, he powered up to 40% and followed behind Puu's tail at blazing fast speed without anyone noticing. As they reached Demon Realm he let himself fall into the Forest of Fools from where he watched Yusuke's fight. As the fight ended he simply headed deeper and deeper into the demon realm, he knew what he had to do, he had to get his power on par with Urameshi, no, even higher! For the first time since he was resurrected, Toguro felt like he was alive.

When he landed in the forest he was as powerful as a mid A class thanks to his training. Skipping to the demon realm tournament.. Toguro heard of the tournament, and of Urameshi's incredible power, somewhere deep inside he felt proud, proud because in a way, Yusuke was like a son he never had, this person was truly amazing. Just some time ago he was this wimpy kid who talked trash and now he became a contender for the demon realm title of absolute king. At this time Toguro's max power level was 300,000. He did not enter, it would be of no use if he died now without finding the answer to becoming human again. Within the next two years after the tournament Toguro managed to get to 700,000, this was around the time of the final episode of YYH, while everybody was on the beach Koenma, Genkai and even Toguro were watching over proudly.

Toguro: "Urameshi.. We will meet again."


End file.
